Leave Me Alone
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: When Cassie "messed up" in a mission, Tim overreacted and said things he shouldn't have, including telling her to leave him alone. Later he knew that he was the one who messed up, and found out she actually did the right thing. Now he's guilty, and trying to make her forgive his sorry butt. (-sorry, had to add that) Wonderbird
1. Chapter 1

**_For the people who still read, and love wonderbird..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice_**

* * *

"Robin, I'm really sorry," Cassie said, following him into the lounge of the cave on day, after a failed mission.

Robin ignored Cassie, and sat down onto the couch without looking her way. If he had looked, he would've seen how sincere and apologetic she was, and how her blue eyes trembled slightly in hope that he would forgive her.

 _-Flash Back—-_

 _"Wondergirl, wait!" Robin said in a hasty voice, as he and Cassie searched through an empty warehouse in Gotham city._

 _Sightings had shown that some of 'the light' would be here, or would have something to do in this warehouse, so Nightwing had sent Gamma, Tim and Cassie, to go check it out and see what was going on._

 _Nightwing had especially thought that this small mission would be a great way to get Tim ready for taking over the team, later on of course._

 _"What? I'm doing as Nightwing told us, searching the warehouse," Cassie hissed back at him, turning around to face the bat before going back to what she was doing._

 _Robin rolled his eyes at her, and pushed the door which led into a tiny room, "Over here," he whispered, motioning her to come in._

 _Wondergirl nodded, and quietly followed him inside, her eyes widening when she saw the room had weapons hung all over the walls, and strange utensils filled with blue liquid._

 _"What're you doing!" Robin demanded in a low voice, glaring at her when she picked up one of the blue liquid things._

 _Cassie rolled her eyes, "What? Aren't I allowed to check things, Mr. Detective?" she said, crossing her arms._

 _Yes, these two hardly got along in missions. Cassie was hard headed, and hardly listened to him, being strong willed and thinking she could do things by herself. Half of the reason was because she wanted to prove herself, and most people didn't really let her, either knowing she was good, or thinking she wasn't good enough. Still, this made her defensive._

 _Robin tried to listen to her, but that didn't mean he would always. He, in a way, was also trying to prove himself. He wanted to show the other heroes that he would be responsible for becoming leader when, and if Nightwing had to step down._

 _On this particular mission, he was stressing about making sure that it went well, and Cassie wasn't exactly helping with his problem. He knew Nightwing had assigned this mission especially for him, and he didn't want to let him down._

 _"Just be careful," Robin replied, looking at her evenly as she rolled her eyes once more, and turned back to the weapons._

 _"Wait, we shouldn't touch these. I'll contact Nightwing and tell him about it," Robin ordered suddenly, and Wondergirl gave him a short nod._

 _But just before Robin could talk to Nightwing, Cassie accidentally tripped on something and let it break. It must have been glass, because as it shattered, a loud sound erupted in the small room._

 _"What did I say?" Robin hissed, and Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but an alarm starting ringing loudly outside._

 _Robin shot a glare at her, and muttered something under his breath, as he hurriedly tried to contact Nightwing._

 _"Robin to Nightwing, come in," he said, pressing the button of the communicator in his ear, hoping Nightwing would answer because he heard footsteps outside._

 _Wondergirl looked around hurriedly, "We should go," she said quickly, looking for approval from Robin._

 _"Oh you think so?" Robin snapped at her, making Cassie flinch before she returned his even stare. Tim was particularly harsh on Cassie at times, even though he never paid attention to it._

 _Maybe this was the reason Wondergirl they didn't agree in things. Either way, Robin had started something, and it had woven itself into a web of annoyance and hatred towards each other._

 _"Robin, now!" Wondergirl warned, as the footsteps became louder, and the sounds of voices came._

 _"But this?" Robin muttered, glancing around at the room. Cassie gave him a look which said 'if we don't go, we'll just get caught,' and Robin nodded hastily, "Let's go-"_

 _"Go where, might I ask?"_

 _The two young heroes spun and saw Sportsmaster leaning against the door way, a smirk on his face when he saw their panic._

 _"Go!" Wondergirl exclaimed, suddenly snatching the explosive bird-a-rang in Robin's hand, and throwing it onto the ground, making it explode and the weapons burst into flames._

 _Robin looked in horror at what she'd done, but didn't have any time to object because Sportmaster growled and lunged for them, angry at what had happened to the many weapons._

 _Cassie yelped, and threw a punch straight for his face. It hit, and Sportsmaster stumbled back from the strength, giving Robin and Wondergirl time to escape._

 _The two ran out, breathless and panting as they got away from Sportsmaster and some other people who came after them._

 _"What did you do!?" Robin shouted at her as they ran to hide in an alley, "You just took a bomb and ruined all the evidence we had!"_

 _Cassie opened her mouth to tell him something, but Robin was on a rampage, "Do you hate me or something? Why couldn't you just obey orders?"_

 _"I wa-"_

 _"Just..be quiet, I don't want to hear it," Robin cut her off, shooting her a glare before putting a hand to the communicator, where Nightwing had just replied._

" _How'd the mission go?" Nightwing's voice came._

 _"We messed up," Tim replied, "I'll give you the details when we get back to the cave,"_

 _Nightwing replied something, but Cassie wasn't listening anymore. She walked behind Robin as the two went to the nearest zeta tubes._

 _-End Flashback-_

That was yesterday, and after they got back to the cave, Robin followed Nightwing somewhere to give the details of what he'd heard and seen, without another look at Cassie.

Today, Cassie had been trying to tell Tim that she was sorry for what had happened, and he was overreacting, which indeed he was.

"Look, Wondergirl," Tim spun around, making Cassie cringe when he called her 'Wondergirl', "I don't care, okay? You messed this whole mission up and-"

"Since when did _I_ mess this up? I got us out of there!" Cassie interptted, her own anger kicking in.

Robin ignored her, "-The mission was a fail, and I don't want anything to do with this,"

Cassie's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked in a low, demanding voice.

"What I _mean_ is, Wonder girl," Robin answered, not calling her by her real name, "I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone, and in missions, try to be paired with someone else," he said harshly.

Cassie was surprised. He'd taken this so badly, and she couldn't help but feel very guilty. He hadn't even listened to her part on this, and was already judging.

"So you want me to stay out of your way, then?" she asked him slowly, her voice a little shaky, but she steadied herself quickly before he could notice anything.

"Gee, maybe you're not that bad, you guessed right," Robin said flatly, looking away from her, "Just go," he added in an exasperated voice.

Cassie felt tears glistening in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was hurt, but also angry. He couldn't just treat her like this, and if getting out of his way was he wanted, she'd gladly do so.

"If that's what you want," Cassie muttered. It wasn't with anger, or annoyance, it was simply emotionless but Robin thought he heard a ting of hurt in her voice as she walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

* * *

 _ **You really know how to mess up, idiot! Gahhhh I hate Tim right now, so overreactive.**_

 _ **Quick reminder: I was the one who wrote this mess...so...uh..yeah**_

 _ **Updatin' soon!  
**_

 ** _See ya,  
thefanster outttt!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy y'all! A bit ooc, but that's how this fic gon' be.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**_

PrincessOfFlames: I feel ya, girl. That's me, too lazy to log in! XD

Zatannagurl: Thank you so much! That meant a lot to me! ;)

 _ **Enjoyyyy! ;)**_

* * *

Within hours, Tim realized that Cassie wasn't too much in the wrong, and he was too harsh on her. She was only helping, and his stress made him blow up at her.

Boy Wonder could defeat two-face, could stop many master criminals in Gotham and could risk his life for others, but he just couldn't find the courage to apologize to Cassie.

Besides, he didn't have to, right? She'd done enough to annoy him, and he deserved a break from her constant bickering, right? When he wanted to talk to her again, she'd just come back….right?

Little did Tim know, Cassie wasn't going to just forgive him like that. She didn't expect him to apologize, or even look her way, but that didn't mean to was okay with him being so mean and harsh.

Tim hadn't even listened to the full story and had judged way too fast. Cassie herself was getting annoyed because of being treated like this.

Robin treated _Gar_ with more respect than her, even though she actually did care about him and it showed too.

 _"How'd the mission go?" Cassie asked one day, walking into the kitchen where Robin sat, perched up on the edge of the counter, making him really prove his name, Cassie thought._

 _Robin groaned, "Joker got away," he said, rubbing his face, "Joker for god sake,"_

 _Cassie frowned, "Oh come on," she said, giving him a comforting smile, "It happens someday," she added, cheerfully, "Just train harder, maybe take a break from all this stress?"_

 _Tim looked up at her. Did she actually think he was going to take a break?_

 _"I can't take breaks unlike you, Cassie," he interjected, not understanding what she had meant and missing the comforting look._

 _"That's not what I meant," he heard Cassie mutter, all the warm feeling disappearing when she realized he treated her like he always did._

Now Robin understood what she'd meant, and felt even worse as he remembered what had happened. She was only offering him comfort and thought that he might take a small break because of the stress, and indeed she was right.

There was a lot of stress in being a hero, and he'd sort of just snapped at her.

"I'm an idiot," he said to himself, a few days after the incident, as he sat in his room, his head in his hands and his black hair falling on his face in a messy fashion.

To add to everything, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tim called, turning to look as Nightwing stepped inside. The leader had been taking a break for a few days, a well needed one too.

"Tim, I couldn't talk to you before-"

"Because you were gone for two days somewhere with Zatanna, I know," Tim interrupted, smirking warily at Dick who visibly reddened.

"-I was gone," he continued, ignoring the interruption, "I couldn't talk to you before, but I wanted to tell you this,"

Tim nodded and turned to face him fully, motioning Dick to continue.

"Well, I talked to Cassie after the mission," Dick began, and Tim groaned. He didn't really tell anyone that he felt bad because he thought he shouldn't feel bad. Cassie hadn't listened to him, right?

"And well, she told me what happened," Dick said, giving Tim a look, "What you did was…wrong, Tim,"

Tim frowned slightly, "But she doesn't listen," he said, cringing at himself for acting like such a child.

"She didn't. Stop interrupting," Dick said, a small grin on the edges of his lips as he shook his head at Tim before continuing, "She got the liquid as was needed, and managed to get out without either of you getting injur-"

"She what!?" Tim exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and looking at Dick in surprise.

Dick shook his head again, "What did I say about interrupting?" he said in an amused tone before his face became more serious, "Anyway, she got it, and according to her, she tried telling you but...well you know,"

Tim suddenly looked guilty, "Did she, Tim?" Dick asked, looking at Tim, not angry but disappointed.

"I think so," Tim admitted, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Dick sighed, "You messed up, dude, big time…" he said, putting a hand on Tim's shoulder, "Just so you know, Cassie won't just forgive you so easily. From what I saw, she was going to do her best to stay away from you, since that _is_ what you wanted,"

Tim didn't look at Dick, instead choosing to stare at the floor, "I'm an idiot," he muttered.

Dick nodded, "You are," he added, very helpfully.

Robin stayed quiet, a thought coming to his head. Should he apologize to her? She messed up many times before, so should he? Everyone else did mess up, but for some reason, he noticed what she did more.

"Look, Tim," Dick said, "Just try to apologize, okay? You were too harsh, not gonna lie. Get it over with," he paused, "She's new, just like the other. I don't see you blow up at Blue or Impulse. Just get it over with, you'll feel better too," he added, when Tim opened his mouth to protest, "Don't act like you don't feel bad, I know better than that,"

Tim nodded at Dick before the older hero slipped out of the room again, leaving Tim to his thoughts.

* * *

On the other side of the corridor, Cassie fell flat on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as her blonde hair spread messily around her.

"If he wants me out of the way, that's what he'll get…"

* * *

 ** _You idiot, Tim... you gon' regret ittt! *singsong*_**

 ** _Yeah, this author is evil... hope ya liked it! XD_**

 ** _See ya soon,  
thefanster out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick and Zatanna had been gone somewhere for a whole week, they said it was on 'a mission' but no one in the team believed that lie. If their 'mission' was to try and get to know each other again, try and get together again, try to love each other again, then yes the others would've believed them.

They had both been depressed since the break up a few years ago and were finally acting upon it. Dick had suggested the break up in the first place because, "If you became my girlfriend, they'd use you to get to me...I'm sorry...we can't be like this,"

And basically, they had to break up after that, no matter how much Zatanna insisted it was alright, and no matter how much Dick's heart told him not to. Anyway, they had gotten a bit closer the last few months.

They had to go on real missions together, as they were very skilled and together they were almost unstoppable. Dick's hand-to-hand fighting, his gadgets, and Zatanna's magic together were basically unstoppable.

So they had gotten closer, and finally, Dick proposed they go search the case of Queen Bee together. Zatanna, had, in fact, reluctantly agreed, as it hurt her every time she saw Dick because all the memories came flooding back to her.

They weren't the only ones gone, as Tim observed.

Cassie had hardly been at the cave that week as well and only showed up at missions that Nightwing used to control from where he was, surprisingly. It was a little shocking that she knew before anyone else did, and was always there before them all.

Other than those days, Tim didn't see her at all. She didn't hang out with Bart, Jaime, and Garfield as she often did, finding them the only ones her age -besides Robin, of course, but he so seldom talked or hung out with her- to go to in the team.

No longer was she with them, scolding when they were too noisy, or joining into the loud noises as they shouted and playing video games. No longer was she there when they used to go out to the park to play some game, strolling dreamily around in the pathways or joining them in their fun.

Tim was wondering so much where she was, that he actually went to find the boys one day when they were going out.

 _-Flash back-_

 _"Ooh, Robin, are you coming?" Garfield asked as the three boys were about to leave the cave, looking questioningly at him, a grin on his face._

 _Tim shook his head, "No thanks, Gar," he said, giving him a small, apologetic smile._

 _Garfield shrugged, "Whatever you say," he grinned at him._

 _Tim nodded, "But...I wanted to ask you something, have you seen Wondergirl? Uh..Cassie," he asked uncertainly, feeling weird all of a sudden._

 _Garfield's eyes narrowed and the grin vanished, much to Robin's surprise, "No, she isn't here," he replied, almost coldly looking at Tim._

 _Tim frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Bart, who had been testing which shoes would let him run fastest behind Garfield, got up and went to them._

 _He had a similar hard look on his face, "Maybe you would know, Ti - Robin," he broke off in the middle, remembering Tim's secret identity nonsense._

 _"What?" Tim asked again, ignoring the fact that Bart had almost blurted out his name, unlike what he'd usually do._

 _"Hermano, she hasn't been with us for a long time," Jaime came to them, he didn't have a cold look on his face like the other two, but rather a disappointed one. These confused Tim a lot, but he apparently wasn't going to get any answers._

 _"And_ you _might know," Garfield poked Tim on emphasis, "She never hangs out with us anymore, and hardly even talks! She barely even looks at us on mission briefs!" he said almost angrily._

 _"We should go," Bart cut in, "See you later, Robin," he said, grabbing the other boys' arms and running away with them, leaving a confused Tim behind._

 _"She...what?" he muttered, wondering what they meant._

 _-End Flashback-_

Right now, Tim was going to Dick's room, as his adopted brother had called him the moment he arrived back at the cave.

Tim passed all the rooms of the team as he went down the corridor, all were closed except one, which was open. He remembered that door to have a fancily written 'Cassie!' on it, with a bunch of stars and other things decorating its sides. Now, it was gone, and the door simply read 'Wondergirl'. Everything else was gone.

It gave him a weird feeling as Tim passed the room, everything that had been happening only added to the now bare, tidy and plain room.

He shrugged those thoughts off and knocked briskly on Dick's door. Presently, he came and opened it, a forced smile on Dick's face as he let Tim in.

"You wanted me," Tim said, sitting down on his bed without being invited. Brothers...

Dick nodded, he had a grave expression underneath his smile, "I wanted to talk to you...about events that've been going on lately,"

Tim frowned and sat up. Dick sounded almost business like, and this must be serious, "Is it about Queen Bee?" he asked, looking questioningly at him.

Dick shook his head, "No, Tim...it's about Cassie," he replied, pursing his lips a little. Tim's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded Dick to continue.

"I've been away for the past week as you know, and I couldn't tell you this before because I was busy and forgot," Dick began, walking towards his desk and rumbling through some papers before bringing out something.

It was a test tube like thing that held some sort of blue liquid, some blue liquid Tim hadn't seen before. Or wait...had he?

"Is that...?" he almost gasped, staring at the tube in Dick's hand with shock.

Dick nodded gravely, "Cassie gave it to me after your...mission, saying that you wouldn't let her give it to you and she needed to give this to me," he replied.

Tim bit his lip, that was what the mission had been for. Retrieving that mysterious liquid that the Light had been working on.

"I'd tell you more, but I think it's better to just show you," Dick said presently, motioning Tim to follow him.

Tim got up quickly, and hurriedly followed Dick out of the room to the control room of the cave, where all the cameras were and everything else.

Dick slid down into a seat and began typing things quickly, and a scene of a week ago appeared on the screens. It was in Dick's room.

 _"Can I talk to you?" Cassie said, as Dick opened his room's door and motioned her to enter. Cassie had a very grave and worried expression on her face, one that seldom came to her, or perhaps never._

 _Dick observed her expression and nodded her to continue._

 _"It's about the mission," Cassie said timidly, "I tried giving R-Robin th-this..but..." her voice cracked, and she didn't trust herself to continue, so she only held out that test tube to Dick._

 _Dick's eyes were wide, "Wow, great job, Cassie..." he said, smiling at her, "I'll have to tell this to Tim, he came here earlier and-"_

 _"No!" Cassie interrupted suddenly, looking fearful. Dick looked at her in surprise, "I don't think that would be a good idea," she cleared her throat and spoke again._

 _Dick frowned, "Why not?" he asked, even though he knew clearly why. Cassie gave him a disbelieving look._

 _"Look, Nightwing...I don't want to be played with, so just hear me out, okay?" she said, but there was something other than pleading in her voice. It was determination and...seriousness. She looked different, and Dick simply nodded her to continue, gesturing for her to sit down._

 _"As you know, R-Robin was upset with me after the mission, and of course he had every right to be, I disobeyed his orders and everything else. If you tell him about this, tell him I'm very sorry and didn't mean to hurt him,"_

 _Dick opened his mouth to say something, but Cassie held her hand up, showing him that she wasn't done, "He doesn't want me to...be around him anymore, and I can respect that, so I'll listen. Please, can you try to put me in other squads? Or other missions? Nightwing, I know this sounds pathetic, but I'm only doing it because he wants it...has wanted ever since I joined,"_

 _Dick was baffled at what she was saying, what did she mean? Of course, he could put her in other teams, but he never thought Tim had taken this so bad, bad enough to make Cassie loose her smile and be more serious than she'd ever been in her life._

 _"Cassie...I don't know what to say..." his voice trailed off, and Cassie gave him a pleading look, "Of course I can put you in other squads if you like, but he doesn't want it like this...it's not so bad... And I don't think it's pathetic," he added quickly._

 _Cassie shook her head, "I'm sorry, Nightwing, but I can't do this any other way. He practically hates me now, and I wouldn't want it to affect missions, so_ please _do this. I'm only doing this so that he forgives me maybe, and he's happy,"_

 _Of course, it was just like Cassie, trying to help others even though she was hurting herself. Trying to fix things, even though it might cause her pain. Putting aside her problems to ease some that others had._

 _"It's not just him, and you might think I'm stupid or this is-"_

 _"I don't," Nightwing cut in, giving her a reassuring smile._

 _"-but please...oh...thanks," Cassie smiled, but it shook, "I know a lot of other missions have gone wrong, and it seems like the team only dislikes me more for it. It's not only Robin...and I've been thinking about this for some time now,"_

 _Dick once again opened his mouth, but Cassie wasn't done._

 _"It seems like I'm in the way of everyone else, so I'm not planning to spend too much time in the cave, and only come in for missions and training, if you'll allow it,"_

 _Dick's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, "No one thinks that-"_

 _"I overheard Barbara and Karen," Cassie cut in, blinking a little, as if trying to keep tears in, "I d-don't want to talk about this, okay? But what I'm saying is that I don't want to be in anyone's way and if you'll let me spend as less time here as possible," she finished, looking determinedly at Dick._

 _Dick was very shocked, was it that bad? Were Barbara and Karen actually saying things like that? He knew that Cassie had accidentally done some stuff during missions, but was it that bad? Was it so bad that Cassie, the fun, cheerful and happy team member was feeling depressed?_

 _"I'm so sorry about all this," he said quickly._

Cassie shook her head, "Don't be," she said quickly.

 _"But if you want, we can arrange something," Dick continued, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze._

Tim stared at the screen, feeling his heart crack into a million pieces at Cassie's words, the discovery of what Barbara and Karen had said, and...the broken, sad, and depressed look on Cassie's face.

Her blue eyes weren't shining, her face wasn't bright, she wasn't smiling. The smile that might've cheered Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh..was gone. She looked broken. But she was determined, more determined than he'd ever seen her.

Dick looked gravely at him, "One more thing.." he said in a low voice, "She told me, that if I planned to tell you, to tell you that she was very sorry for all the trouble she caused you..and hopes you'll forgive her,"

Tim's face fell, "I'm an idiot..." he muttered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You should've seen her, Tim, she wasn't herself...she hasn't been..." Dick said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys go READ THE WHOLE THING AGAIN! I messed up somewhere in the middle and forgot to add a few chapters, so this will all be very confusing. I posted this on Wattpad too, so that's why I forgot...sorry... :/**_

* * *

 ****"Hey, M'gann?" Barbara asked slowly, as she and Megan baked cookies and cakes. Barbara, in her civilian suit, was sitting comfortably on the counter, swinging her legs lightly at the edge.

M'gann stirred the cake batter, "Yes?" she asked with a smile, "Ooh! Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, for sure," Barbara replied, hopping down and grabbing a spoon and dumping the cocoa powder into M'gann's bowl mercilessly.

M'gann rolled her eyes, "That's _enough!_ Barbara! Stop!" she exclaimed, laughing as Barbara stirred and wiped a bit of batter off of the spoon before sticking it into her mouth with a loud 'mmmm'.

"You were saying?" M'gann asked presently, moving the bowl away before Barbara could taste anymore.

Her friend's face suddenly went serious again, "Have you...heard from Cassie, lately? I haven't seen her around, and last time was a week ago in the Australian mission..."

A thoughtful frown rose to M'gann's lips, "No, I haven't...She didn't come to the mall yesterday either, she never misses those. Is something wrong? Don't you think she looked a bit different in the mission brief?"

Barbara bit her lip, "She did," she agreed slowly, "But what's this got anything with her not coming to the cave anymore? I haven't seen her with Gar and Bart, or I'd ask them..."

"Who's not with the boys?"

The girls turned around and saw Karen walk into the kitchen, a small smile playing on her lips, "Oooh, is that chocolate?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Yes! But no one's having the batter - the _batter?!_ What is up with you two?" M'gann laughed, moving away, "Can you start-up the icing?"

"Wait, guys... What's going on with her? We can't sit around making _cakes_ , what's wrong? I need to know," Barbara cut in, hopping off the counter and looking questioningly at M'gann.

"What's going on with who-now?" Karen asked, her eyes darting confusedly between the two girls.

"Cassie, have you seen her around?" M'gann asked, "She missed the mall trip, and I haven't seen her in the cave for a week! Is she hurt? Is something wrong?"

"Relax, M'gann, it's probably nothing," Karen shrugged.

"It's not 'nothing,'"

The three girls glanced at the doorway to see Nightwing walk in from the lounge, his face grave and dark, "I don't know what you did to make it happen, but it's nothing, " he continued, frowning slightly as he came forward.

Barbara frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Cassie, I'm talking about Cassie, or have you forgot about her completely?" Dick repeated, feeling a little annoyed, "Sorry...didn't mean to snap, just a bit stressed... " he sighed.

"It's okay, Dick," M'gann said quickly, "But what's wrong? What's going on?"

Nightwing sighed, "It's been too much for her, and I don't blame Cassie..." he began telling the girls what happened, his face grave and disappointed as he spoke.

You could see plainly that he had been stressed out with all this drama, who wouldn't be? The whole team almost _abandoned_ and cornered one team member, and with all the pressure on her, it wasn't a surprise Cassie gave up. It was almost like she wasn't there, and it was tearing the team because one of them was gone. Who else would 'leave' next?

"...and that's all of it," Dick finished with a short sigh, "I wish I'd been here or noticed this so I could have stopped it, this is bad..."

The girls were very quiet, and no one spoke for a few moments. Finally, M'gann glanced back up at Dick, "She heard us? That day...when we were..saying things after the mission?" she asked in a low voice.

Dick didn't speak but only nodded.

"In the end, she was the one who cleared everything up, and we still turned on her," Barbara laughed bitterly, "I can't believe this went so far...why didn't we realize sooner.."

...

Sweat dripped off of her forehead but she kept on punching the exercising bag designed for Superboy. She was nowhere near his strength, but Cassie had determination.

"Come.. _on_ , Cassie!" she groaned, giving the bag one last punch, so hard that it swung back and hit her on the face.

"Great, I'm officially the worst dunce at fighting ever. It's not like I lost to a _punching bag_ ," she mumbled sarcastically to herself, groaning a little as she lay on the ground, glaring at the ceiling above her.

She had been training for almost two hours now and was very tired. It wasn't the usual training Nightwing gave the team, but she had made up her mind to do some extreme practicing that weekend.

Dick hadn't, in fact, even asked her to train today. She didn't have anything to do and was training head on without stopping. Her legs were aching, arms were hurting and face was glistening with sweat, but Cassie still wouldn't stop.

She trained to the point where it was almost torture to her. Conner's punching bag was actually torn in the middle, where it had received a heavy blow from an angry blonde's foot.

Unlike most girls, Cassie hardly ever did cry out all of her problems. No, she fumed and fretted, and beat out the trouble. She wasn't going to cry now either because it would only make her the pathetic person people called her.

"Bet the team didn't even notice my absence..." she laughed bitterly, "Who're you kidding, Cass? Of course, they didn't..."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, "Now you're going mad, talking to yourself..." she added sarcastically, walking up a bench and sitting down, a loud sigh of relief escaping her tired lips as she slouched on it.

As she sat there, air coming out in tired puffs from her lips, Cassie's eyes fell on her lasso. She bit her lip, ' _Wouldn't hurt, would it?'_ she thought hesitantly, glancing around before pushing herself up and making her way to the rope which lay on the ground.

" _Enough_ ," a stern voice said.

Cassie whipped around, her eyes wide in surprise when she saw Dick, wearing his civilian clothes, walking into the room, a disapproving frown on his lips.

"Stop, Cassie," he made his way to her, shaking his head at her, "Do you plan on killing yourself today?"

Cassie bit her lip, but looked evenly at him, "It's just training. Besides, I need to get better, I've had enough fails on the real ground and I'm not letting it happen again," she said firmly.

Dick sighed, "Don't you think that's enough training, then? Look at yourself, Cassie, you're not being... _you,_ anymore. No one in the team likes it, they're worried for you, okay?"

Cassie's eyes narrowed, "No one liked who I was before, did they? Seems like they never did or will, and now that I've changed, they expect me to go back to normal? I've had enough being told what to do and bullying, okay, I'm going to hold my own ground now." she said fiercely, crossing her arms.

Dick flinched, "Look, all I'm asking is you stop all this, okay? Go out, read a book," Cassie quirked an eyebrow, "Just do _something_. I don't know how to do this stuff, okay?" he groaned.

"Clearly," Cassie said amusedly, a small laugh escaping her lips at Dick's effort.

Dick couldn't help but grin back at her, glad to see the old light in her eyes when she laughed, "Okay, but really, to get your mind off things, how about you come with Zatanna to this party for the team, league, and some other people?"

Cassie frowned, "I don't do parties," she said slowly.

"Just come, okay? Besides, it'll be better for me that way because Zatanna'll annoy you about what she should wear and what-not..." Dick said exasperatedly.

Another grin from Cassie.

"Alright, fine," she agreed finally, "But don't expect me to go bouncing off to the others, okay? I'm pretty sure they're not 'worried' as you put it,"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Geez, okay," he chuckled at her annoyed face, "I'll tell Zee to fill you in later, okay? For now, stop training. It's enough,"

Cassie shrugged, "Alright," she agreed, reaching out and putting a towel around her neck.

"But, I've seen a lot of progress, it's good, Cass. Keep it up," Dick added as he walked out of the room, leaving a beaming Cassie behind.

As her mother would be busy that night, Cassie was told to sleep in the cave. She was just returning from the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand when she suddenly bumped into someone in the hallway.

Tim looked down in surprise as he saw Cassie clumsily bump into him, and he stumbled back a few steps. For some weird reason, he was actually glad she did bump into him because it was relieving to see her after such a long time. Again, it was weird, but Tim couldn't help but feel a little happy to see her again.

But as she gathered herself, Cassie looked up at Tim with an emotionless expression.

"Sorry," she muttered, quickly straightening her shirt before stepping to the side and walking past him, without another word or glance at Tim.

A frown rose to Tim's face, he watched her retreating figure turn the corner, an almost longing look in his gray eyes. His happiness faded away when he saw she had no smile on her lips and no light in her usually laughing eyes. Her face was even, emotionless and plain.

She wasn't... _Cassie_ anymore...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the support, btw!_**

 ** _Idk how to make them friends again, but have an idea for the next chapter (Is it going to be a good, happy one? *evil smirk*)! Hopefully, this'll be one of the fics I'll update soon. Tell me if I should do this one, or I'll prob just do another :)._**

 ** _I'm outtt!_**


End file.
